


Genetic Relationships

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Character Study, Gen, POV Male Character, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wolverine hears that his two 'offspring' met one another, it's something of a concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetic Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: After Messiah CompleX, before Utopia. AU in that X-Force never happened so Laura never regressed back into a sociopath.  
> Beta: no.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: August 29, 2010

"X." Logan greeted when he found her sitting in the dark one night. She nodded at him in response. He went over to the couch and sat next to her.

Logan had never been good at idle conversation and it was always worse with kids. He tried to remember how he'd done it with Jubilee, but came up empty. It had almost always been her who began their conversations. Finally, he gave up and didn't bother with trying to come up with some pointless way to lead to what he wanted to ask. It wasn't as if Laura would care or even notice.

"Cyke told me you met Daken."

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked bluntly. She didn't flinch.

"No."

"Good." Silence descended upon them. Usually, Wolverine would have preferred the quite, but not now. "I'm glad."

X finally got the hint that it was her turn to speak. "Why did you ask?"

"Because he sleeps with everyone." He told her flatly. He'd since gotten over his resentment of his son's behaviour, but that didn't mean he was proud of it. "_Especially_ the people he goes after for one-on-one fights."

His clone arched an eyebrow. "Why would he choose to be asleep with those he wishes to kill? Would that not leave him vulnerable?" She asked him, clearly confused. It was times like this that really proved why he needed to put more effort into ensuring she got more personal interaction.

"I meant, did you have sex with him." He clarified. She didn't respond. "Did you?"

Laura looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "He is your son."

He frowned at the disrespect in her voice. "Yeah. I did happen to know that."

"I am your clone."

"Uh-huh." He had no idea what her point was.

"That would be a genetically incompatible union."

"Human sexuality is not always driven by a conscious desire to procreate, kid." Logan reminded her.

"According to his DNA, he is my son the same as he is yours." She argued stubbornly.

He grunted. "That wouldn't have stopped him."

Laura's tone went from insulting to _insulted_. "And you think it would have not stopped me, either?" She asked sharply. Logan sighed. This conversation was not going the way he'd intended. Which only served to remind him why he _hadn't_ spent more time on her social skills.

"Along with our enhanced senses, healing ability and bone claws, his mutation lets him use pheromones to manipulate people into actions they wouldn't usually do." He told her, trying to undo the damage. "He enjoys using them to fuck with the people I care about. And that usually means literal fucking."

"Oh." She seemed stunned for some reason Wolverine couldn't understand. In her short life, she'd seen how twisted humans could get on every level. That someone would manipulate another person into having sex against their will should not have been a revelation.

"Kid?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"'kay." He stood, ready to go having said what he went there to say. She still looked confused, though. "You sure?"

"I am fine."

"Right. Good. 'Night, then."

Just before he crossed the threshold to leave the room, he stopped. "Hey kid, I only asked 'cause if he'd touched you, I would have removed his balls and ripped his guts from his body before he had a chance to scream." Laura slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide. "He'd be dead sure as I'm breathen', healing factor be damned." Logan told her, meaning every word, "He might be my kid, but you're my family. And no one touches my family."

"I-"

"Now," he cut her off, "we done with this emotional stuff?" He asked gruffly. She nodded. "Good. 'Night."

Maybe talking to Laura wasn't so difficult, he realized. So long as it involved mutilation or death, they were just fine.


End file.
